1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display technologies that involve the visual expression of various types of electric signal information are developing rapidly. Thus, various flat panel display apparatuses with excellent characteristics are being introduced, such as those with a slim profile, lightweight design, and low power consumption, and further, research and development are being conducted for flexible display apparatuses.